Fixação Oral
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Porque paciência tem limite. A fixação oral de L não. LxLight


_**Fanfic escrita para o Concurso Queen of Hearts de Fanfics Yaoi&Yuri da UMDB/FF-SOL**_

_**-**_

**Tema: 45 - Guardanapo**

* * *

Paciência tem limite.

Essa frase nunca coube em melhor situação, Light pensou. Uma coisa era ser acusado-, não, _suspeito_ – porque L ainda tentava apaziguar a situação dizendo que não tinha cem por cento de certeza – de ser um serial killer que podia matar de forma misteriosa e ser constantemente vigiado por um detetive que, de todas as formas de vigilância cabíveis, escolheu acorrentá-lo a si próprio, podendo averiguar seus passos 24 horas por dia.

_Não faz mal_, pensou na ocasião, _quando isso tudo acabar, vou mostrar a Ryuzaki o quanto isso foi desnecessário._

Outra coisa eram os hábitos alimentares do seu companheiro. L não parecia ser capaz de engolir nada que tivesse menos de noventa por cento de glicose em sua composição. Mas Light podia suportar o excesso de chantilly quando pedia que L colocasse apenas UMA COLHER em seu café, ou o cheiro enjoativo do açúcar que ficava preso nas unhas de L.

Ele podia suportar tudo isso. Não era nada demais, nada que afetasse seu desempenho na procura de Kira.

_Sluuurp._

Mas _isso_?!

_Sluuuuurp_.

Céus, mesmo sendo socialmente incapaz era _óbvio _que **não** se _lambia os dedos na frente dos outros daquela maneira obscena_!! Muito menos na frente de adolescentes com os hormônios à flor da pele!

_Slurp, slurp._

Light respirou fundo, abrindo e fechando as mãos na tentativa de aliviar um pouco da tensão. Não podia deixar aquilo atingi-lo de maneira alguma. Endireitou-se na cadeira e continuou a digitar seqüências complexas de algarismos-

_Sluuuuuuuuuuurp_.

ALGARISMOSCOMPLEXOSSEQUENCIASPEGARKIRAPROVARQUEOIDIOTADORYUZAKIESTAVAERRADOESFREGARNAQUELACARAPÁLIDAEMAGRAQUEELEERAINOCENTEE... e... o jeito com que aquela língua deslizava pelos dedos longos cobertos de chantilly não era _**nem um pouco**_ inocente, ah, não era...

AAAAAAAAAAARGH, malditos hormônios à flor da pele!!

Continuou digitando, sem prestar atenção na maneira como L mergulhava os dedos – _primeiro o indicador, depois o médio e... gemeu baixo, agora o anelar também!_ – no copo com o doce e trazia-os lentamente próximos à boca – tinha aquela odiosa mania de tocar as pontas no lábio superior, só para lamber o que ficou lá e fazer aquele barulho indiscreto de _pop!_ com a boca antes de começar a lamber os dedos um à um e depois os três de uma vez e depois colocar os três dentro da boca e sugar só pra começar tudo de novo e ele NÃO. ESTAVA. PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO. EM NADA. DISSO.

_Sluuuuuuuuurp_.

Seu punho fechado golpeou o teclado brutamente, e tirou um pouco de satisfação ao perceber o espasmo de surpresa do detetive. Infelizmente, quando tentou ver a reação de L, foi exatamente quando o detetive sugou demoradamente a ponta dos dedos e Light afundou seu rosto entre as mãos, resignado com o seu destino povoado de algemas, detetives sem um pingo de noção de etiqueta e dedos cobertos de chantilly...

E pensamentos não tão inocentes sobre chantilly em _outros lugares_.

- Light-kun? Está bem? – L perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para tentar ver a expressão no rosto do jovem.

Light por sua vez limitou-se a um "Aham" abafado, antes de respirar fundo e voltar sua atenção para a tela do computador. L pareceu satisfeito, pois logo voltou sua atenção para a árdua tarefa de devorar um litro e meio de chantilly, ignorando o olhar cansado do adolescente para os números – algumas letras e outros sinais gráficos que acabaram aparecendo no documento quando Light decidiu punir o teclado.

Não conseguia entender como, de todas as pessoas do mundo, um detetive de má postura, excessivamente pálido e com um cabelo – Light suspeitava – nunca antes penteado poderia provocar-lhe estas reações. Caramba, ele tinha uma namorada! Certo, talvez ele não estivesse tão apaixonado por Misa. Certo, certo, ele não estava apaixonado por ela. Mas, comparando os dois, ele devia sentar desconfortavelmente ao lado da mulher, praticamente o novo sex symbol japonês, e não com Ryuzaki, cosplay de Edward Mãos de Tesoura!

Definitivamente a pressão daquele caso estava pesando em seus ombros. Talvez ele estivesse apenas estressado, afinal, apesar de ser um gênio, ele ainda era um adolescente. E aquela situação, acorrentado a L, querendo auxiliá-lo na captura de Kira, finalmente tendo alguém com a mesma velocidade de raciocínio ao seu lado... era natural que seu corpo reagisse diferentemente. É. Era isso. Não havia nada demais, era só estresse (sexualidade reprimida sequer ecoou em seus pensamentos). Respirou fundo, relaxou os ombros e voltou ao trabalho, decidido a deixar o estresse de lado e-

_SLUUUUUUUUUURP_.

POR TODOS OS DEUSES, COMO ALGUÉM CONSEGUIA SUGAR DAQUELE JEITO SEM ENGASGAR?!

Xingou não-tão-baixo-assim quando seu joelho bateu na borda da mesa, fazendo a mesa inteira balançar. Ignorou a pontada de dor e cruzou mais as pernas, suprimindo um gemido com uma das mãos. L virou-se novamente para ele e Light cerrou os olhos com força, tentando livrar-se das imagens mentais do detetive com _algoquedefinitivamenteNÃOeraumdedo_ em sua boca.

_Pop_.

- Light-kun, você não parece bem.

Limitou-se a observar o detetive pelo canto dos olhos e teve que morder o lábio para segurar outro gemido quando este voltou a colocar o indicador na boca.

- Está com febre, Light-kun? Está vermelho...

E Light quase teve uma combustão instantânea quando a mão de L abandonou seu lábio para pousar em sua testa.

- ESTOU ÓTIMO. – disse controladamente (não guinchando em um tom nem-um-pouco-masculino) – SÓ... Caham... Só preciso de um copo d'água. – _Gelada_, adicionou mentalmente.

- Tem certeza que não prefere tomar um banho? – Banho... Chuveiro... Água escorrendo...

- NÃO! Quer dizer... não, Ryuzaki, só um copo d'água mesmo. – respirou fundo, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo, tentando ignorar que L estava olhando diretamente para ele com o polegar nos lábios.

- Tudo bem. Tenho certeza que Watari deixa um kit de Primeiros Socorros na cozinha. Talvez seja melhor você tomar um comprimido e passar o resto do dia na cama.

Light ignorou aquela voz em sua mente que tentava mostrar todas as coisas que poderiam ser feitas _na cama_ e esperou L se levantar e calçar seus tênis; logo saíram da sala de comando e tomaram a direção da cozinha.

- Hum, quem sabe com uma compressa fria não melhore? Vou pedir a Watari para providenciar uma sopa para você, Light-kun. Está com dor de garganta? Talvez seja gripe...

O jovem sentiu-se um pouco culpado e ao mesmo tempo admirado ao ver o detetive fazer tantas perguntas sobre o seu bem estar quando na verdade ele só tinha um problema com a fixação oral deste. Então lembrou-se que a culpa era inteiramente de L e sua mania infame de lamber os dedos e causar aquelas reações em seu pobre corpo adolescente e ignorou o detetive pelo resto do caminho.

Quando chegaram à cozinha, Light prontamente abriu o armário e pegou o maior copo que viu, encheu de água e tomou em grandes goles. Ao seu lado, L se esticava para procurar uma coisa ou outra no armário, sem notar que, a cada vez que sua mão alcançava o fundo do móvel, a camisa branca levantava ligeiramente, revelando uma parte do abdome firme que em nada ajudava o estado de Light. O jovem desviou o olhar e entornou mais dois copos d'água.

Viu L endireitar-se com ambas as mãos ocupadas. Passou uma cartela de comprimidos para o jovem enquanto sorria levemente e Light retribuiu o gesto com um fraco murmúrio de "obrigado". Tirou um dos comprimidos e tomou com o resto de água que sobrara, respirando aliviado, pousando o copo sobre a pia e-

_Sluuuurp_.

Quase quebrou o objeto, tamanha a força que utilizou para colocá-lo sobre o mármore. Virou-se para seu rival e, com certo horror, viu que lambia os dedos cobertos de calda de chocolate da mesma maneira obscena com que acabara com o chantilly. L, alheio ao sofrimento de Light, percebeu que seu companheiro o observava com uma expressão de choque e respiração pesada. Ainda com um dedo na boca, estendeu a calda de chocolate e sorriu.

- Quer?

Light sentiu tremores subindo por sua espinha e como _paciência tem limite_, segurou a corrente e puxou-a em sua direção, ficando a menos de um palmo do detetive.

- Você não tem um_ pingo_ de educação? Porque qualquer ser humano saberia que é... um _absurdo _ficar lambendo os dedos desse jeito! É simplesmente odioso fazer isso _em público_, Ryuzaki e... e... me incomoda! Me incomoda muito ver você _chup_- ME INCOMODA, ENTENDEU?!

L parecia assustado com o desabafo do amigo, tinha os olhos arregalados e o dedo pousado no lábio inferior. Ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio, Light recuperando seu fôlego e L apenas encarando o mais novo.

- Então?!

- Então o quê?

- Não vai dizer nada?!

- Não posso dizer nada, Light-kun. Eu sei que meus hábitos são estranhos, você não foi o único a reclamar deles. Mas eu não quis ofendê-lo, de maneira alguma. E já que não tive intenção, não tenho nada a dizer.

- Eu sei que não teve intenção – embora uma voz no interior de sua consciência lhe dissesse palavras como "provocando" e "seduzindo", palavras que Light preferiu ignorar completamente – mas não faça mais, está bem? Quer dizer... hum... me desconcentra.

O detetive deu aquele pequeno sorriso de novo e assentiu com a cabeça, apontando para algo no canto da pia. Light olhou na mesma direção e percebeu um pacote de toalhas de papel dobradas.

- Poderia me passar o guardanapo, Light-kun? – disse o detetive, inclinando levemente a cabeça e mostrando os dedos sujos de chocolate.

Dessa vez Light retribuiu o pequeno sorriso e estendeu uma das toalhas para L.

- Eh, Ryuzaki, parece que você aprende rápid- - parou a sentença quando o detetive tirou o guardanapo de sua mão e envolveu seus dedos com ele, fazendo movimentos ágeis...

Pra cima, pra baixo, pra cima, pra baixo, pracimaprabaixopracimaprabaixopracimaprabaixo...

- Maa, essa calda é bem grossa. Está difícil de sair...

Light não conseguiu conter o leve gemido que escapou de seus lábios abertos, concentrado na mão do detetive que se fechara sobre o guardanapo e continuava a esfregar os dedos pracimaprabaixopracimaprabaixo...

De repente, um som de papel rasgando, L atirou o guardanapo totalmente amassado sobre a pia e levou a ponta dos dedos a boca – Light pode ver a ponta da língua do detetive deslizar pelas unhas sujas – e sugou levemente.

_Pop_.

- Disse alguma coisa – e Light abandonou sua observação meticulosa dos dedos avermelhados pela fricção e voltou-se para aquela boca, onde um sorriso nem um pouco inocente repousava – Li-ght-kun~?

E como se um gatilho tivesse sido ativado em seu cérebro, Light empurrou o detetive na porta da geladeira e, antes que L pudesse recuperar o fôlego, tratou de prensá-lo com seu corpo enquanto sua língua impedia-o de dizer qualquer protesto.

Porque paciência tem limite.

A fixação oral de L não.

* * *

Não há fic mais fora do tema que essa, prontofalei/ Espero que curtam do mesmo jeito! XD

E, OI, Light chamou o L de ímã e grudou na geladeira, ADOOOOOORO! XD (/morta)

Beijos!  
-K-chanLP


End file.
